Big Conclusions
by rgbcn
Summary: Sheldon finds Amy struggling with her research. He tries to help her in the only way he knows.


Hi there!

Let me start with a thank you to all for reading and reviewing my first fanfiction, I'm amazed how much love I received. Thanks!

You asked for more, so I wrote this! I published today a drawing along with this story, I hope you like it! It's also the cover here.

You can find my drawings and fanart on Instagram/tumblr/FB/Twitter as rgbcn.

A HUGE thanks to TheSilenceKeeper for reading my story and correcting my grammar and other mistakes. *thanks thanks thanks!*

I hope you enjoy it! Remember this is M Rated! *wink*

Let me know your thoughts in the reviews! Thanks for reading!

—

Amy was currently working in the lab. Her research has been so interesting lately, but also frustrating. When she seemed to reach a good conclusion, something was always off and she was stuck again. She's always managed to find a new approach and continue with it. Today was not that day. _Again..._

"Maybe if I changed this…." She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice it was late. She didn't even notice the triple knock on her lab's door.

"Amy?" He called for the fourth time. Why didn't she hear him before?

"What? Sheldon? What are you … oh drat, is it that late already?" She sighed, annoyed. She missed the time she normally meet Sheldon outside to go home. And today was Thursday already? _Damn, now I will have to listen to the punctuality lecture again._ Not that she didn't enjoy his lectures, but she was not in the mood for that. _Again…_

"Amy, it's the second time this week that you forgot to meet me outside." He was not annoyed at all, he also gets _in the zone_ when he is working on something important, and her research IS important. After working together, he learned more about how biology has some interesting theories. Even to him. _In fact, it's the formula for…_

"What are you working on? This is different" He looked curious at her papers. She was starting to collect them to leave. She knew it was better not to make Sheldon wait, even if her brain was still working on her research.

"Oh this?" she grab the paper he was refering to "Remember the calculations I told you about last week?"

"Amy, you know I remember everything - don't roll your eyes, I saw you" He frowned at her. She wasn't trying to hide it anyway.

"Well the fact is that I had to change all calculations again, and I'm trying to apply this other theory on them," She handled him another paper "See? this and this didn't work, so I tried…" she looked for other paper while Sheldon studied the one she gave him. "Here, look." He studied the other one when she handed it to him. _Mmmm…_

"I see, but… are you sure about this?" Sheldon asked pointing at a part of the formula. He was familiar with almost everything, but he doubted that this approach was the best for her research.

"Well, that's why I was here and not meeting you outside," he noticed the frustration in her voice. Even he can tell that now. He looked at her, still holding the papers, while she continued cleaning the desk, her eyebrows frowned, probably still thinking of a better formula for her calculations. _Mmmm…_

"Wait," he said. "Did you consider…" An idea popped in his mind and he went directly to one of the boards. He started scribbling furiously on it "See? if you change this variable…" Amy was approaching him slowly, fascinated with his movements on the board. For a moment, she stared at him, and his hand. His elegant hand. _Stop it Fowler._ She refocused to the board again.

 _Oh…_

He turned to look at her and studied her face, she was focused reading the board.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Mmm well I didn't think about that, but what if…" Something clicked her mind. She grabbed another pen and started working out a different version of Sheldon's idea.

That was it. They became engrossed on each other's ideas. Minutes then turned to hours. They didn't notice how other university researchers were already going home and the other labs closed until they were the only ones in the building.

"And with that here, maybe it will work better?" Amy turned to Sheldon for the 10th time (at least) looking at him to see if she was correct.

He was leaning in one of the tables, completely focused on the formula. his hand on his chin and his mind contemplating all the possibilities. Amy looked at him with her hopes as high as her eyebrows. _Come on Sheldon, is it correct?_ She was starting to get more tired.

After a few minutes, Sheldon answered.

"Yes, that will work better," he started. "To take us back where we started." Sheldon pointed out with a sigh.

"W.. what do you mean?" _Please no…_

"That we are stuck again," Sheldon capped the pen and leave it on the board.

 _Drat!_

She reached for her eyes and rubbed them, she was more tired and more frustrated now. Did all the extra hours become useless? Again?

"Let's go home Sheldon" She gave up. She started taking of her lab coat to hang. _Tomorrow will be another day._ They already missed their date night, what more could be worse? At least a bath and reading some romantic novel will help her mind relax. _Well, there will be something that will make me relax more but…_ She looked at him again, he was not moving at all. He had an amused expression that puzzled her.

"Sheldon, let's go, really, we can buy some food on our way home if you want…"

"You know what? Maybe your big ass wants to go home but that is not how you will fix this," he looked at her and pointed to the board with his eyes.

 _UH… WHAT?_

Amy was puzzled. What did he just say? Did she hear it correctly? He said _big ass? What the hell Sheldon?_

"WHAT THE HELL SHELDON?" _BIG ASS?_ "What -, why did you… what did you just call me?"

 _Oh_

She froze.

He was watching her with a serious expression. their gazes locked. it was… _intense_. She could feel the tension between them. In a matter of seconds, her blood started to boil, her mind starting to race… there was a …

 _Challenge_

He smirked at her. _She knows._

Amy's mind was racing. _Big ass?!_ She was furious. _BIG ASS?!_ She was about to say something more when she realized something. She smiled playfully.

"Big…. bigger… growing..." she muttered to herself. Sheldon's smirk grew bigger. She focused again to the board and instinctively, she started changing some numbers in the formula.

"Increasing this exponential… no…the result will be..." He was following all her movements, amused by her response.

Amy walked away of the word slowly. That was it. She just increased some numbers, all making sense now. How did she not see that before? she just needed to go bigger with….

She turned to look at him. his gaze was locked on her. Was he…. _proud_?

"How…why did you…"

Sheldon laughed bemused. _Oh Amy, you don't see why?_

"This reminded me of when we worked together in our project," Sheldon didn't need to continue, Amy did.

"We didn't get any result until we went against each other." Amy said as she recalls every insult and challenge that their collaboration brought on before.

Sheldon looked at the board "Well, did work, didn't it?" He looked again at her, "The formula makes sense now, good job Dr. Fowler." He stood up and started to prepare to leave. Amy didn't move at all.

"I have to say it worked, but why… _big ass?_ " She still was not happy with that. All her life with complexities about her body didn't help her at all.

"Why not?"

"I didn't like that," Amy diverted her look and walked by Sheldon. She was not angry, but she didn't feel good about his comment. Maybe she was too tired.

Sheldon sensed her distress. _Oh now I'm good at this, too?_

"Wait, Amy, what's wrong?" He grabbed her arm softly, just for her to stop.

"Nothing Sheldon. Let's go." she paused and added "Seems that my BIG ASS is tired and hungry and wants to get home as soon as possible to relax."

Sheldon looked at her go to clean the desk again. _So she doesn't realise that her ass is one of her best assets, so to speak? Why is she angry now?_

"You have a... bountiful derrière," he pointed out like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She stopped, but she didn't turn. He used that time to enjoy his view. _That skirt is really tight._ He gulped.

She turned and caught him staring. _Was he looking at my… he really thinks that?_

"You are joking right?" she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, demanding an answer. _Maybe…._

"Uh… no, It was not a joke. Did I say bazinga?" _Really? she doesn't know? After her mind, this is one of her best assets. If not the best._ He raised his eyebrow in that particular way only him can do. _Oh my_

"So…" She started to say in a flirty way, walking slowly to where he was standing. She did it really slow, swinging her hips at every step. "Why was that you first thought, not a joke about my mom or something about my career? You love that." She stopped in front of him. She did exactly what Sheldon once called "using sex to get her way". _Why so silent Dr Cooper?_

"B…Because" He didn't have an excuse to say. He couldn't lie, could he? Nah, he was too bad with lies, even the small ones make his eye twitch. The truth was this was his first thought, because he was staring at it while Amy was working on the board. Several times, more than he will admit ever. And now her walking like this _. Dear Lord have mercy._

"I don't have all night Dr. Cooper," she raised her eyebrows too.

 _Damn._ When she uses his name like this. Is she playing with him now? _Maybe she knows my fixation for her butt._ A moment of panic crossed his mind. Was it shameful? That he loved her round, soft and curvy butt?

Amy was still waiting for an answer, she saw how his mind was struggling. She decided to play. One doesn't call her bottom "Big Ass" and walks away without consequences.

"Well, seems that the great Dr. Cooper has been rendered… speechless? My my, how is that possible?" She started to clean again her desk, there was still some papers, her notebook, a pen….

 _A pen._

She did exactly what he did once in her lab. She remembered it perfectly. She made the gesture to grab the pen but instead, she pushed it so the pen fell on the floor.

 _Clink clink clink_

"Ops! How clumsy," Amy said is a super fake way. _Too obvious._ But It didn't matter, The look on Sheldon's face in that moment when he realised what was happening was worth it. He opened his eyes as he recalled the same scene. He gulped.

She turned so her back was facing him and started to bend herself to reach the pen in the floor. Painfully slow, compared with a normal person doing this action. And of course, showing her "good derrière" to him. She even turned her head a little, trying to see his face.

That was it. Sheldon knew she was playing with him, he didn't care anymore. She was inviting him. The cognitive part of the brain was totally lost when he, as fast as he could, walked to her and grabbed her by her hips.

"Shel…"

He was so near her, she could feel his warm body, specially in his middle section that was fully in contact with her now. She didn't know really how, he managed to make her stand again, her back pushed into his body. one hand still grabbing her hip, the other caressing her neck and hair. He leaned down to reach her ear.

"You naughty vixen... stop playing with me, or there will be consequences." he whispered.

She inhaled loudly, her breath stopped for a moment. Her plan worked faster that she thought. Well, she expected her actions would make him a little uncomfortable, but she didn't expect this reaction. Specially the reaction she felt now pushing her from behind. _He is fully…. aroused._

Oh, she liked that.

"What kind of consequences?" she asked innocently, like a whisper too, enjoying his warm breath on her neck. He didn't kiss her, just brushing his lips on her skin, she started to tilt her head to give him space. Goosebumps all over her body.

 _Oh the consequences_

His hand on her neck started to go down for her arm, the one on her hip grabbed her with more pressure. Not so much, just enough for her to be still. She was frozen, enjoying every second of his touch. How she felt his touch so intense, she was fully clothed, but his touch was burning her.

"You asked me a question before…are you sure you want to listen to the answer?" He changed the topic. If she wanted to know, he will tell her.

His tone was driving her crazy, what happened to him? They had foreplay before, but never this way. For Sheldon, folding clothes was foreplay, this was completely different.

"Y.. yes" she exhaled. His hand now reached her hip again, after a long and tortuous path brushing her arm and waist. She sensed how he smirked on her neck. Then in a second, he turned her and backed her to the nearby desk. Their eyes locked. his body fully merged with hers, his hands caressing her bottom in a circular way. She grabbed the desk behind her in an attempt to not fall down. His gaze was making her weak. So intense. like he was looking her soul through them.

"Then I will tell you, and also… I will show you…" he looked down to her every inch of her body, like a predator deciding how to attack his prey.

When his eyes were on hers again, she felt her core boiling, like a volcano seconds before an explosion.

He leaned down to reach again her ear. _Oh my_

"Your 'big ass' was my first thought, because I couldn't take it out of my mind since the second I saw you working on that board." He was still caressing her bottom, he then grabbed her, she let out a little yelp while he helped her sit on the desk. Her skirt going up as he placed himself between her legs, making her open them more. Touching her skirt, making it more up, he reached for her legs. Amy didn't touch him, her hands resting on the desk for support.

"You were working on that board, showing me all you best assets, your mind and your…. ass" he continued touching her legs down and down, and he started putting off her shoes. "It's difficult to focus with you doing a show like that."

"A.. a show?" She was starting to have difficulties to think. His touch was making her crazy. After her shoes, her tights were next. "I was just working on the formula… I… only"

"You make me crazy when you work on science Amy," he confessed. He threw her tights to an unknown place behind him. _Folding clothes be damned_. He made her lay down on the desk pushing her slowly by her shoulders.

He started unbuttoning her cardigan. button by button, her breathing became a little ragged. She started to be aware of their surroundings. They were on her lab. It was late, but what if someone came back now to the building? Or the night staff finds them there?

"Sheldon…. are you sure this is a good idea? we are in my lab, what if…." She rested her weight on her elbows, trying to make him stand again.

"Oh no you little lady, now you will finish what you started."

"Me?"

"You stated this game "

"I didn't start anything, you started the challenge Dr. Cooper."

"You dropped the pen"

"You…"

"Oh shut up woman."

She couldn't finish, he kissed her mouth while opening her cardigan in a move. Some buttons flew away.

She moaned in his mouth. _That was sexy_. She surrendered to the kiss, yes, she was unsure, but she was dying to taste him too. And there was something about being there - the way he was touching her… She had to admit that having her way with Dr. Cooper in her lab was one of her more hidden fantasies. How many times had she imagined this scenario in her head. All those nights, alone in her apartment, with only her imagination and her electric toothbrush. Oh but she didn't miss Gerard now. She had a fully functioning handsome boyfriend all for her. A boyfriend with hormones like that of a teenager right now.

Their mouths danced, their tongues tasting each other. She started to caress him now under his double shirts, while he was working on all the layers she was wearing.

He parted the kiss. _Too many clothes!_ In one swift move, he took off his double t-shirts, that were thrown to a carelessly, together with the rest of Amy's discarded clothes. He took a moment to admire her there, laying on the desk. _So beautiful_

She felt empowered by his gaze. He was looking at her like she was the Nobel prize. She smiled playfully to him. If he wanted to play, she will play.

"You said there will be consequences." She reminded him

"Oh yes" he also smirked to her "are you ready for them?"

"Hoooo"

How he loved that sound of her. He started to kiss her again, wet kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Amy was lost in the sensations, caressing his hair. Oh how she loved this. She didn't even noticed how Sheldon was able to get rid of her bra. _Clasp in the front, lucky coincidence, hopes for a date night coming true._

His hands never stopped exploring her body, while the kisses were now focused on her taut breasts, his hands continued down and down to get rid of her panties. She was overwhelmed with the sensations, all his kisses - did he just bite her nipple? _Oh my God._ She started moving her hips searching for him. He responded rubbing into her. He still was wearing his pants, but she only had her panties and he could notice they were absolutely wet already. He used this time she moved her hips to get rid of the little garment so she was now fully naked on her desk. Like a science goddess. Could he confess to her that was also a fantasy of his? not today, his mind was focused on another plan.

"Amy…" his kisses were already on her belly. He was asking.

"Sheldon," her hands never leaving his already disheveled hair. She was giving consent.

He kept going down kissing her body. His hands were on her hips now to keep her still. Anticipation was too much for Amy, was he heading to… Oh my! He never did that to her before... He will... _Oh_.

 _OH_

She felt how one of his hands left her hip to caress her folds. Very slowly, soft, like the kisses that were heading... there. Amy was already trembling. What was he doing to her.

"You wanted to relax… I know a good way." That was true, he has read that diabolical book Leonard and Penny gave him long ago.

He was enjoying this more than he would confess. She surrendered to his touch. He liked that power he had on her. He had memorized all movements he knows what drives her crazy, and the ones that make her melt. He stated his ministrations on her, sliding one finger, then two. _Too easy._

Amy was moaning, breathing so loud, moving around his hand. He stopped her kisses on her and looked at her, she sensed something and looked back. His gaze asked a silent question. _May I?_

"Please," she breathed. "Sheldon please!"

He started kissing _there._ It's true that he's never done that before. But he was so… horny. He felt he could do whatever he wanted, phobias be damned. And it was Amy. Amy, the only one he loves, the only one who can make him do this. His kisses went deeper, and his tongue started to make patterns in her core.

Amy was lost. this sensation. So warm. So wet. So intense. Sheldon. Sheldon was. His tongue was. And his fingers too. She couldn't think, she only felt. The volcano was about to explode, she could feel it.

"Sheldon" she repeated like a mantra "SHELDON!"

One last move make her come in a way she never had before. She was so high, she even forgot where she was. Sheldon backed away from her looking at her face. He leaned down the desk again and place a tender kiss on her. She could taste herself on him. That was…hot.

She tried to sit down again, she felt so weak, this orgasm was… she couldn't explain it. She looked at him still feeling groggy. He was pulling his pants down. Then his shoes and socks were off.

"Amy, stand up," he commanded and he added softly "Please." He liked to be in control of everything, but with Amy, they were even.

She hopped down, with him, she never felt he was being disrespectful. And she liked to leave him control the situation. She couldn't help it. He was hot in command.

What he was up now?

Always the boy scout that he is, even for the situations that he never thought he'd be in, he has protection with him. _Really, sex at work?_ who would thought about him doing this EVER. Leonard and Howard always proudly shared old stories of their significant others coming to the lab and… Well he never thought that this would be so…. _exciting_. Even with the risk of being caught. He calculated the probabilities of this before. They were good to go. A lot of nights he had to work late and the university was always really calm. No one ever bothered him when working at night. Not even the cleaning staff. They do their round much later, he knows all the university schedules of course, and all the security cams available, one quick glance and all is in his mind… _Focus_ … Where was he? Oh yes, Amy, naked, in front of him. Is she expecting his next move? She seems to be waiting for him. _Oh Amy, I will show you some ideas I have for your… behind_. Sheldon walked again to her and got rid off his briefs. He couldn't wait to jump on her now. His member was painfully sending him signals that he needed to take care of _that_ soon.

"Amy," he was naked now too, he had a condom in his hand showing it to her. Another of his silent asks.

She smirked, what was she thinking now? _Uh oh I know that look on her. I'm in trouble._

She had a plan now. She slowly put her hands on his chest, rubbing them delicately, enjoying the sensation of his skin on her fingers. He was looking at her intensely, she kept her eyes on him, her hands worshiping his biceps now. How he can be so…hot? her fingertips following the defined muscles, travelling to his trunk again, his waist - lower, much lower. He had to close his eyes for a moment. Her hand. The sensation itself was too much now _. Imagine later, when I'm…. inside…. her_

 _MOUTH?!_

Sheldon's eyes shot open, surprised to be looking down at her. He was so overwhelmed by the touch of her hand that he didn't notice that Amy got on her knees and it startled him that she's now using her mouth instead.

She could feel his surprise but she didn't stop. _Was that ok?_ She wanted to ask him, but well, he just did the same to her… why she couldn't do it for him? They had always being so shy in the bedroom, she wanted to try that so bad, but if you know Sheldon … baby steps… until he does a big step you weren't expecting and well… _That's the situation now._

She was about to stop, she was a little afraid of his reaction now. _Why now, after what happened?_. But then, she felt his hand, on her head, not hurried, not hard, just enough to encourage her to continue…. and his hips, pushing into her first slowly, gaining a little speed. His moans, she could hear them. Feel them. Whoa... she's been reassured - that's so much better.

That… was….Sheldon couldn't think. Just…feel. So warm. So wet. So…. _Dear Lord her tongue is doing that?_ "A …. A…. Amy….don't….. please…. don't stop….."

But he wanted…He needed…That was not his plan! But that was… so… good…. too…. much…. he …. will …. finish… if… she …. she… _.She needs to stop!_

"Amy please stop!" he tapped her head a little to warn her.

Amy looked up after she released him. "Sheldon are you ok? Is… there…. is something wrong?"

He helped her to stand up. Her knees were a little weak now, she stayed down for too long, but she enjoyed it. _So much_

"Nothing is wrong Amy… that was… perfect… it's just…" he fixed her with a longing gaze. _I need you._

He didn't know if he said that out loud, but Amy understood. She also needed him. This intimate connection was always so …scary. They could talk without words. only gazes, only touches. A silent language. their minds always knowing what either of them wants.

"I need you too," they embraced each other. There. Standing up, in Amy's lab.

He broke the hug to prepare himself with the condom. She just let him do. His length was impressive, Amy smiled to herself. _If the girls knew_ …. She couldn't share as much as she wanted on girl's night, She and Sheldon had an agreement about that. He seems to ignore it sometimes, maybe she will have to break the rules sometimes, too. Maybe he will have to punish her then… An electric sensation went through her spine. _Oh I would like that_. Maybe she will risk it.

Sheldon couldn't wait anymore, he kissed her, his hands urging for her body again. His taste was there. And that didn't bother him at all. Their tastes were mixed now.

He was pushing her against the desk, their tongues dancing, feasting on each other. Hands on bodies, they needed to be closer, more closer, that was not enough. He broke the kiss, and looked at her from above, his gaze defiant, he will finally show her.

"Turn around."

Amy just stared at him.

"Turn," he repeated with a raised eyebrow.

She slowly turned so her back was facing him, and the front was facing her desk. She was looking at him from above her shoulder. _Is he looking at my… butt?_

She didn't have time to react. He grabbed her waist and pushed her to the desk, and her upper body dropped on it and needed to use her elbows and hands for support. His body fused with hers, rubbing his member on her bottom, with his hands caressing her from there to her shoulders. He leaned to her ear, she had her head still turned to him.

"Let me show how much I adore this big ass of yours."

Amy trembled. His voice. _Sexy_. His actions, dominating her, but never too much. She was so turned on for the second time.

"Is that ok Amy?" _Sheldon…. Always a gentleman_

She didn't utter a word, she just opened her legs and pushed his bottom up, curving her back like a cat. He had to close his eyes at the sensation of her bottom rubbing him. _Delicious_

With a little help of his hand, he positioned himself and pushed into her. Slowly, his hands on her hips now.

They moaned together. Quite loud. That first sensation always so intense. He waited there, she adjusted to him, and he started to go out a little, and pushing in again. out again, in again. out. in. out. In.

In that position, she was so…. tight. He tilted his head back, his eyes closed. This was, this feeling was…. He couldn't think. Again Dr. Cooper was reduced to a feeble-minded being, focused on the sensations. He leaned forward above to her to gain speed. His hands always on her hips to hold her. Conducting her.

She never stopped to look at him, as much as she could turn her head of course. First she needed to close her eyes too. _So Big._ As she adjusted to him, she opened her eyes again and looked through her glasses. She never took them off, she just forgot about them. Maybe for the better, she was able to see him clearly. Enjoying how his face was changing in every trust. His eyes closed. She accompanied his trust with her hips, up and down, curving her back again, and again. Her moans turned into a sound like…. _was she purring?_

" _Sheldon…. faster….please"_

 _Did she say that?_ Their love making was always so calm _._ He thought she enjoyed it that way. He stood up again to be able to increase the speed.

"Oh… My…. please…." She didn't know what she was begging for. _Yes, faster…yes…like this…oh So Deep!_

Her moans were driving him crazy. He tried to keep the speed. He was starting to feel exhausted. But he kept going. and going. and going. He could feel how her orgasm was building up. He grabbed her hips with more force, and moved her with him. She started to scream. _She never screamed like that._ He felt so empowered by that. He looked at her, he only saw her back, her bottom, so beautiful. And the view of his member going inside her, disappearing in her core each time. That was it, that vision, the power, the sensation. It was too much. He trusted with so much force into her that she came, much harder than before. Even her eyes started to well up from the sensation. This last trust, her orgasm, he was lost. He came too, not long after her - with so much force. that his vision was clouded for a moment. He released all of him into her, along with an inhuman sound that came from he wasn't even sure about. Leaning his weight on her, after.

Breathing so hard, their bodies bathed in sweat. they remained on the same position, merged into each other, for minutes that seemed like hours. When their minds were finally functioning again - more aware of their surroundings, they shyly broke apart. Sheldon got rid of his protection in a nearby trashcan while amy was looking for their clothes. She gathered all as fast as she could and started to get dressed. She handed him some of his clothes and kept buttoning up, layer by layer.. _Drat, some buttons are missing..._

They didn't share a word. Were they ashamed? They just had sex in her lab! Breaking all the possible rules of their jobs, the university laws, and their personal boundaries too.

She was still smoothing her hair when he embraced her shyly. she looked up at him, he was smiling.

"Well Dr. Fowler, seems that you finally know my fixation with your….big ass," he felt… relieved to finally let her know.

She smiled too.

"That's right, Dr. Cooper, but I will prefer if you'd just call it butt. No need to point out on the size of it." Even after all that just occurred, she still felt that "big" was not a compliment.

"Why is that?" He kissed her sweetly, she melted into his kiss.

"Like the numbers of your formula, the bigger, the better!" He added with a wink.

He giggled. So, it was true. He really liked her butt.

She felt good.

"I'm famished!" He told her while they were collecting their things to finally leave. "Would you like to pick up some pizza Dr. Fowler?"

She really was hungry now. It was late. She normally tried to avoid fast food at night. But after all of this, one meal will not do any harm.

"Of course Dr. Cooper. A big slice for me," she giggled again. "The bigger the better!" She exclaimed.

—

Note: I have a bonus drawing, the one that inspired me to write this story. Do you want me to publish it on tumblr? It's sin closet material… obviously! Let me know! *wink wink*

Thanks for reading!


End file.
